Frozen Fire
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Good Jack reflects on what happened a year ago. Death Fic...Sorta.


**A/N: Hey, Kyrii. Worked on this cause I can't get inspired to work on 'What I'll Give' without reviews. This probably sucks, because I wasn't really focusing on it, but yea. This is based after a roleplay I did. So, yea. Enjoy or don't.**

**Warnings: Death Fic...er...sorta. Suggestions of Shounen Ai**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Christy Hui not me.**

**--**

**Frozen Fire**

--

The snow fell gently to the Earth, collecting like a white blanket over the area

The snow fell gently to the Earth, collecting like a white blanket over the area. It'd been snowing like this for almost an hour, not quite a blizzard but not a light snow fall either. It was beautiful; seeing the white landscape stretch out for miles. It was bright to his red eyes, but he couldn't stop looking. Carefully, he brought the hot liquid up to his lips and blew on it, only letting the liquid chocolate roll past his lips and down his throat.

Good Jack sighed then before lowering the mug to rest in his lap once again, his eyes still watching each snow flake. He closed his eyes then. It was March; an odd month for it to be snowing in, but not completely unheard of. In the background, classical music from Mozart was playing, keeping his mind a little distracted as he tried to name every note in his head.

"TURN THAT CRAP OFF JACK!" Came an agitated voice from the basement, though it sounded as if it came from the kitchen.

"Sorry…" He said quietly, then turning it down quite a bit to where it sounded like a whisper in his ear.

With his mind not as distracted as normally, the red head's eyes trailed down to the plaid quilt that kept his legs covered, even if it wasn't that cold. He closed his eyes. It was this very quilt that he had laid on under the stars…with him. He opened his eyes and looked to the snow. How long had it been since he could actually put a smile on his face? Since he could leave the house without fear of running into him? Since he had tried looking at the world with a half full perspective?

"Nearly a year…" He muttered softly, looking down at his hot cocoa. It had been nearly a year since he ruined his own life, since he broke up with the best thing that had ever happened to him. He fought the feeling of depression and guilt that came over him by reaching for the stereo, slowly turning it up a bit more.

It'd also been a year since Jack, his counter part, went in to the Yin Yang world and released him, and only a month afterwards did he wish that he hadn't.

His eyes then fell to a sparkling treasure on the mantle of the fire place. Why had he kept it? Even after what had occurred? Oh right, he wanted something to remind himself of all that he'd lost, the man he had lost.

He shook his head again, reaching over and turning up the music more until it was running through the house again. He gave a soft sigh in relief as he then looked out at the snow again. He knew that even if it wasn't cold in the room, he would be cold…he would always be cold. Suddenly, a 'ding' hit his ear drums and he stood, shuffling into the kitchen. Putting on his oven mitts, he pulled out a platter of cookies, then putting them on the counter.

The basement door swung open with a bang and Good Jack looked to his evil counterpart. "Hey Jack I made...uh…Jack…what's the bat for?"

He watched Jack walk into the living room and only seconds passed before the sound of wood meeting plastic, metal, and whatever else his stereo was made of filled the kitchen. He then walked back in, pointing the bat at his good self in a silent threat before walking to the tray of cookies and grabbing a few, then heading downstairs.

Good Jack sighed then, putting the rest of the cookies on a plate. His evil counterpart never spoke to him anymore unless he was yelling at him for something. The red head then returned to the living room, inspecting the damage to his stereo before plopping down in his chair.

He thought back to the reason why Jack hated him now, because he had come and stolen the heart of the same person Jack was in love with. He remembered all he tried to do to break them up after that, but in the end, Jack had had no part in the relationship's end. It was all his fault, he had missed their anniversary for something so miniscule and then just chose to end it after the warrior had yelled at him. The red head put his hand to his face, blinking tears from his eyes.

"Why do I keep thinking about this?" _'Because you're running away from your troubles instead of trying to fix them.' _The red head just continued to sit there. It was true. After he had broken up with the Xiaolin Dragon, he had moved in with his evil counterpart because he had nowhere else to go and then he never tried seeing or talking to him again. When his evil counterpart did something that was sure to bring the Xiaolin warriors to the mansion, the good half always locked himself in his room. He had avoided seeing him for a year by doing this.

Maybe it was time to confront him…at least, in some way. He stood, beginning to walk down the hall to where his room was before he paused at the mantel, then taking the ring there; the very ring that had engaged him to the warrior.

**XXX**

"Ah'm comin' Ah'm comin'." Called the Warrior of the Earth as he approached the door, where only seconds before, there had been a loud consistent knocking. He threw open the door then, blinking when no one met him, but instead, a nice woven basket sat. He picked up the basket, opening the plaid blanket that had been in it and blinking down at a fresh batch of cookies and a sparkling ring with a note attached on top.

The warrior's eyes recognized the ring immediately and he grabbed the note, reading it.

'I still love you, please forgive me. –GJ'

The cowboy stared at the writing before he shook his head slowly, pocketing the ring and the note, taking the basket inside then.

**XXX**

Good Jack was sitting against the outside of the wall surrounding the Xiaolin Temple, tears streaming down his face. He didn't care how cold he was, since he had pretty much just walked all the way from Jack's house to the Temple in a sweater vest and tan slacks. He didn't care if he froze from the snow that continued to pile on top of him. Clay had rejected him.

Apparently, he wasn't wanted anywhere anymore. No one wanted him. So, why not do everyone a favor and freeze to death? The tears finally stopped coming, and now the frail being just laid there against the wall, shaking from the cold and the heart break he was feeling. This would be the last good thing he did for the world; dieing.


End file.
